fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Shimamura
Yu Shimamura is a young woman who has lived quite the hectic and interesting life despite her age. Formerly a noble woman as a daughter to one of the most prestigious houses of Bosco, only to lose it all after her family had come to the conclusion that they could rise to even greater heights and receive even more earnings than before if they just disowned her. And as such, she became a beggar on the streets. Some years afterward, she became a very powerful mage, but growing tired of the endless jurisdiction of the magic council, she eventually took off to become a dark mage. After that, it would not be long before she was apprehended for her illegal acts by the Minstrel Military, turning her into an indebted slave to the government and then taken in by House Gloompond. After some time among the Gloomponds, Yu would eventually come to develop feelings for the one that, more or less, owned her, Guang Gloompond. They would constantly spend time together when they were able to, sharing stories, and every once in a while she would treat him with an exclusive song performance. Once the time came where she would finally be released from her slave period, she opted to stay amongst the Gloomponds as a servant of theirs just so that she could remain with Guang. Their relationship only grew from there. Once it was revealed what was going on between them, Yu was thrown out of their home and city. Later found by Guang, they would proceed to leave the nation in pursuit of gaining a reputation, a reputation so great that his family would beg them to come back, but above all, they set out so that their relationship could continue to grow and blossom. Yu is a woman who primarily utilizes her voice in order to accomplish her goals. Most of which used to include taking over the minds of people. Utilizing the Lost Magic know as Arc of Melody, Yu possesses the ability to enhance her allies and her own capabilities in various ways and even affect the bodies and minds of her foes. Yu is now a well respected S-Classed mage of the guild, Salamander Shade and to be wife of Guang Appearance Yu has a striking appearance about her; one that will draw your eyes without a second guess. She has large wavy locks, that always dance between an apricot and hazel color; bangs framing her face with the rest done back with a black studded headband. Her olive skin can sometimes be brushed with makeup and blush to bring out the sharp,elegant structure of her bones. She will typically accentuate it with a soft pink shade on her thin lips. She has dark sculpted eyebrows arched above thick lashes, their boldness serving a great contrast alongside the ruby red eyes that sparkle and tell everyone that she is fearless and confident. The traces of the girl she had been before still lingers in the way Yu holds herself; always giving off the posture of a refined woman and walking with a stride that was strong, erect, and graceful. Her clothes used to hang on the thinness of her body, but through many years of training her curves would fill out just enough to give her a statuesque shape. Personality and Traits Yu Shimamura is a woman that nearly has it all. She is beautiful like few, curves in all the right placed, intelligent and with a sharp wit and a voice that would make an angel jealous. She has just about everything a man would want, and she knows this. Not only that, she takes full advantage of it. Yu is the kind of woman who won't shy away from any means, no matter how dirty, if it means that she will get what she want. Much of this comes from her past as a daughter of the Noble Shimamura family from Bosco. Everything she desired was hers and she has made a habit of thinking as such despite her noble days are long since over. She lacks all sorts of shame and decency, not putting any act beneath her for as long as it serves a purpose, as was evident in her younger days as a homeless girl. Her selling herself away for some extra cash was not a rare occurrence. Even in times where the money was not an issue would she perform this act. She has stated that her reasons for these acts was a combination of greed for money and that the arrangements were quite... "entertaining". She have made improvements to this, but she still have some issues with self restraint. Yu carries something of a temperament issue, easily being struck by quick bouts of anger at the slightest of things that she does not agree with or consider to be something born of stupidity. This is more than likely due to her upbrining as the daughter of a family which would not accept anything less than the minimum acceptable standards of the nobles. Due to this she has come to outright detesst nearly anything that does not live up to these standards, something which made the more carefree guild life a bit of a challenge for Yu. Their drunken and wild antics did simply not sit well with Yu's personal standards, often declaring them morons and "uncultured swine". Over time, she has grown to tolerate, and to some extent, even enjoy their wild lifestyle, enjoying to see how they manage to live such a full and happy life despite not having been anywhere near what she once considered the standard and grand life. However, one will still find that she has low tolerance for when they step out of line of what she considers acceptable. She has demonstrated an all but malicious side to her personality, as was shown through her time as the "conqueror of Xuanlu". During her relatively short reign of the peaceful city, Yu had made a habit of commanding the citizens to peform the most vile acts. A few examples of this is when she had a small group of dancers dance for her while standing upon burning hot coals or even shards of glass. She once forced a married man to bed her and have his wife watch as they did. After the deed was done, she had the wife execute him for his "poor performance". She has yet to express regret for the deeds she has done, something which causes severe concern with Guang. Would she do it again? Not at this point as she has made changes for the better, but the fact that she is not even remotely sorry for her deeds has served to have Guang keep a certain emotional distance from her. Yu is a musical genius, able to come up with lyrics and musical notes in a near instant, something which has served her well through her magic Arc of Melody. She was in her youth capable of perfectly replicating Moonlight Sonata, just by ear and taking a few minutes to learn each key on the piano. She claims to have mastered every famous musical piece in hte known world, as well as every form of musical style, her favorites being pop and rock. She loves music as a whole and can not imagine a life without it. In recent times she has made herself widely known in Fiore for her musical brilliance, outclassing even the most experienced and talented of musicians. She has demonstrated a distaste and downright contempt for figures of authority, never calling them by their actual titles and names but rather things like "Chain holders" and fakers. This is believed to be in due to, once again, her upbringing. As a noble of the highest class, just about no one was above her in ranking. She had all the power in Bosco, so to suddenly be below someone is downright insulting to her. More often than not has she made a point of that everything would be much better if she was put in charge. The only reason to as of why she ever came to tolerate Guang was because he did not lord his stature above her, but rather held himself humble before her and treated her as an equal, sometimes even as a superior. Yu carries with her severe trust issues. She may tolerate people and have them close, but she will almost never turn the metaphorical back to them, never fully letting them in to her heart. This stems from her time in Bosco, a land of deceit and hidden agendas. Amongst the noble houses of Bosco, one can never trust someone who is not of the family, and sometimes not even them. When a smile is but a mask to hide ones true intentions, and a friendly gesture carries with them selfish intentions, hopes of a reward in return, it is little to wonder about how she came to be this way. Add to it that she was abandoned by her own family in order to raise their name, only aided to cement this idea in her mind. Despite it all, she has displayed a compassionate side of her from time to time, most notably after her time of enslavement. Through the aid of Guang and the Kirins that dwells within her, she has come to discover her better self. While for reasons unknown, she does not seem to feel regret over her previous actions, she seems to be affected whenever she performs similar actions in her newer life. Why this is is an unknown factor, one that no one so far has been willing to approach her about. If she deems that she has gone to far in regards to any particular field of her wrong doings, she will do her best to make amends for her actions. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abillities Subpar Strength: Yu have never seen the point in exercising one's body when you can make every man and woman break and kneel with just the wave of her hand, a snap of her finger or a few words spoken from her siren-like voice. As such, Yu has never developed any proper muscles or physical prowess, rendering her weak in close combat. Her strength is trully unimpressive, barely being able to compete with the average woman in muscular power. After having met Guang she had made an effort to improve on this, yet after she started to take notice that she began to build some visible muscle, she refrained from further training, prefering to go back to her original "fairer" self. Average Speed: Much like her physical strength, Yu's speed is rather underwhelming. It is nothing to scoff at for an "ordinary" person, mind you. In fact, she could probably keep up with some of the fastest non-magical runners, but as far as mages go, she is rather average. In combat she can nearly never keep up to pace with her opponents, something which has led her to focus on immobile combat, preferring to stand still and overwhelm her opponents with barrages of sound, Carbon, Glass and light. Enhanced Endurance: One of the few fields in which Yu is not considered utterly pathetic. Through her many trials and challenges in her life, Yu has developed a very strong and durable body. This is due to the many hardships she has had to face, but also due to her own willingness to stand up to powerful foes in a fight. She came to this conclusion after one of her former comrades had been able to break through her magical onslaught and the strike her down with a single punch. With this experience in hand, Yu set out to improve her body's capability to take blow to her frame. With the aid of her former guild, she has been able to improve herself to the point where she sould at least be able to endure a blow or two. Not that she'd ever permit more than one. Yu have now proved capable of blocking and enduring earth-shattering blows to her body while barely flinching from it. Unfathomable Magic Power: Yu's pride and joy, her greatest natural attribute: Her Magic. Throughout her entire life, Yu has shown a considerable mastery of the magical arts, outclassing even some of the greatest of S-Class mages from her own nation. Her power was officially described as being unfathomable by the Council of 12, the ruling body of Minstrel when she was brought in for testing of the limits of her power. When these tests were performed they were shocked to realize that according to their instruments, she had no definite limit to how much magic power she contained. Not only that, but apparently her body is relatively superior to that of "ordinary" people due to the speed in which it recovers lost magic power is almost twice as fast as an ordinary persons. Of course, this does not mean that her magic container is limitless as the first test would have them believe, but rather that her power was simply to great for their devices to actually scale, far more than what they could fathom. When she excerts this magical power, a great red aura will take form around her, whirling around like twister of crimson energies. This aura is potent enough to force nearby enemies backwards and causing the very ground and surroundings to be torn up. Due to there being no other mage in Minstrel who has been able to perform such a magical feat as her, it is believed by the council that she may very well be the most "powerful" individual in all of Minstrel, and due to that according to them they possess the best equipment of all, they also believe that she may as well be the most powerful mage in all of Ishgar in this new and modern era. Many have tried to put her down a peg by stating that this power is completely due to the kindness of the Kirins and not brought about by her own capable hands. Yu couldn't care less about those statements. Power is power, no matter what its source may be. Magical Abilities Arc of Melody Take Over: Kirin Soul Take Over: Kirin Soul is one of the rarest forms of magic that there is. It also stands as one of the most powerful forms of Take Over magic known of in the modern age. Or at least, as far as it is believed. Kirin Soul is such an unusual form of magic that it has even faded away from the official documents of the Magic Council, leaving the range of common knowledge and entered the realms of myth and legend. The only known mages to possess this magic, and even then only to a few, are a total of two mages, both of which either hail from or owes their allegiance to the independent nation of Minstrel, a nation that has near separated itself from the rest of the world, including the very magic council itself. The vast reason for the rarity of this magic is due to the rarity of the Kirin itself. The Kirins are relucant and apprehensive by nature, preferring not to be discovered by mortal kind unless they desire to reveal themselves, and even then it is mostly just to a select few. Kirins are powerful creatures and they are not keen on sharing this power with just anyone. Even if a mage were to find themselves capable of subduing a Kirin and then take over it's form, it would still not prove to be as fit or powerful as when it was a free creature. Unlike more "common" take-overs, a kirin is always aware of what's happening, even their souls and forms have been claimed. In many cases, a Kirin can also simply escape it's bindings with relative ease, though this will leave the Kirin in a "hollow" state which will slowly but surely kill them in the end. So, in order to maintain a certain degree of control over the Kirin and it's full unrestrained power, the mage needs to maintain a good relationship with it. Engage in conversations and create a bond between them. The stronger the bond, the stronger the form becomes until the point where the mage will be capable of utilizing the Kirin's might in it's fullest. There is, however, another issue with the Kirin Soul that is not related to the whole concept of the bond that must be forged. When everything is said and done, if it is just raw power that the mage desires, then an honest recommendation would be to refrainf from attempting to find and "catch" any other Kirin's than the one the mage already has in his/her possession. When a mage claims the form of a second kirin, the power of that kirin and the one which was previously caught becomes severely weakened. Of course, it is possible to reclaim that power through intense effort, bonding and will, but it is still a largely tedious process. Despite the Arc of Melody being Yu's signature magic, the Take Over is without a doubt Yu's single most powerful form of magic. She applies a truly remarkable mastery with this, much in due to the strong bond she shares with her Kirins. She is capable of performing everything from a partial take over, halfway transforming herself into her chosen kirin, thus gaining it's full physical prowess, yet restrained in it's magical aspect and still allowed to wield her old typical magics along with Kiyohime's. Then, of course, she can also perform the Full Body Take Over, thus fully transforming herself into a kirin, allowing her to unleash their full and unrestrained power. Kiyohime Kirin Soul2.jpg Kirin Soul Kiyo.jpg Kiyohime was, more or less, Yu's first taken Kirin. She found this magnificent creature out in the woods one day in search of a powerful create whose form she could claim. After days of searching to no avail, she collapsed next to a tree, her energy spent with no food and no water. As if descended from the heavens themselves, came this magnificent creature and gave her aid. Kiyohime is great in stature, blue scales along its body and a lighter blue coloration of the fur that coats the tail, shoulder, neck and head. instead of traditional hooves, it's legs ends in a golden tip on which it walks. On the creature's back there is a golden half-circle with large spikes protruding out of it, its tips seemingly made out of some sort of crystaline formation. Natural Abilities Immense Physical Capabilities: '''When transformed into the magnificent Kiyohime, Yu recieves a monumentous boost her physical prowess, elevating her into new and greater heights of combat. When transformed, even when just partially, Yu gains muscular strength the like of which she has never witnessed before and never dreamed of ever possessing. The best part? Her figure is still intact! Her muscles are now potent enough to go head to had and even surpass that of Guang Gloompond, a man known for breaking down fortresses with his bare hands. She can chop down whole trees with the air pressure from the swipe of her hand, crush rocks in her wake and pulverize compact steel with her bare hands with barely a thought or care dedicated to it. When transformed into Kiyohime, Yu also possesses speeds unlike anything she has ever known. Trains, cars and even the fastest of mages dream of the day when they can keep up with her. Kiyohime is so fast that most people struggle to even keep an eye one her. She can practically move from one end of the arena of Crocus to the other in the blink of an eye. Her speed serves her well in her traditional hit and run tactics, as well as keeping herself from getting struck. Not for a lack of durability, heck, she's got a ton to spare, but rather, despite having such a durable and powerful body, Yu remains ever so displeased with the idea of actually getting struck. In other words, she detests the feeling of pain. Even if she dislikes the experience, she still has more than enough endurance to handle all of the damage and still have so much more to give. One time, in order to test the extent of her durability, she had Guang deliver twelve quick and consecutive punches on one spot of her body. With punches comparable to cannonballs, the only injury she suffered was a minor bruise. Passive Abilities '''Wingless Flight: '''Like all Kirin, Kiyohime possesses the inherent ability to travel through the skies without the aid of wings to sustain their flight. It is quite the sight to behold, to witness a creature seemingly gallop through the air as if it was still standing on solid ground. While no one is certain of exactly how this feat is performed, it is known that it is of a magical nature, thus it should be interruptable. There is only one question which remains from this. It has been said that no magical power is wasted when performing this feat. In other words: How can the Kirin perform this sort of magic without cost? '''Empathy: '''Empathy is a particular ability that every kirin possesses. This ability offers the kirin an additional sense. This sense functions as a way to sympathize and connect with another individual, to learn of and about them. This ability can serve the generally peaceful kirin to avoid conflict and convince the opponent to stop what they are doing. Through Empathy, the kirin will slowly, but surely, learn about the individual, which will allow them to be of the individual's aid when it is so required. There are two ways to achieve empathy with the opposing individual: Through conversation or through combat. This ability also allows her to sense the intent and thoughts behind a person's actions, proving both useful when consoling someone as well as in combat. '''Soothing Aura: Magical Abilities Glass Magic Glass magic is Yu's prime means of offense when she assumes the form of Kiyohime. Glass magic allows Yu to either create her own, new glass to use as she wills, or she can also manipulate nearby glass to use as weapons or a means of defense. Yu's glass is many times harder than traditional glass and it continues to grow stronger as she gets stronger. Currently, her glass is comparable to compact iron, allowing her to use her glass as a shield, beyond simply using it for attack. Manipulation of already existing glass is not as defensively potent as generated glass, but it is still a formidable means of offense. With her current level of power, the glass which Yu can generate stands comparable to prime condition steel weapons. In this form, Yu possesses a considerable mastery of the magical arts, able to maintain control over half a dozen spells and glass forged weapons simultaneously, allowing them to float around her, heeding her every command. *'Glass Orb: '''Yu will begin to either manipulate nearby glass or generate glass of her own and shape it into a large orb of hardened glass, which she can also liquefy at her whim. She will then begin to move it around as she see's fit, having it hover and soar back and forth, remaining intact and present for as long as she desires. This spell is most commonly used in conjuncture with two to three other orbs and then used for pummeling her foes and should they break, she can simply recreate them from the shattered glass. A rather cheap spell, but one which drains herself of small bits of magic for as long as it is used. She can cast other spells while still utilizing this one. Glass Orb is Kiyohime's most commonly used spell. **'Orb Blast: This spell is most commonly used when Yu have decided that she has no more use of her orbs or when she has decided to make the best out of s less favorable position. With a cry and at a whim, Yu can cause her orbs to explode in a mighty bang, sending a powerful shockwave and also a blast of glass shards in every considerable direction, slicing up anything in its path. *'Glass Storm: '''Yu summons or generates a vast amount of glass which will begin to whirl around her like a whirlwind of shards. The storm will only grow more intense as it proceeds to exist, eventually reaching a state where it can cut through nearly anything. One of the only ways to stop this storm is to deliver a considerable blow to Yu's frame, a difficult feat due to her vast physical resistance. *'Glass Saber: 'Yu Generates a saber made from glass with an extremely sharp cutting edge. The saber is as hard as the most tempered and hardened piece of iron, making it a quite feasible weapon of use. The saber has been able to resist cuts and blows from a variety of weapons and even leave them scarred from the encounter. *'Glass Dagger: Yu conjures up a dagger forged from a very sharp and hardened glass of her own creation. The saber is as hard as the most tempered and hardened piece of iron, making it a quite feasible weapon of use. The daggers have bee able to go toe to toe with some of the most potent weapons and still come out unscathed, even leaving small nicks in the metal of the opposing weapons. **'Dagger Volley: '''Yu conjures up a multitude of daggers which hover freely in the air. These daggers are much more fragile than their original counterpart, however, it makes up for with an immensely enhanced cutting edge, now able to slice straight through nearly any steel without effort. *'Glass Shield: The glass shield is a very potent piece of equipment, able to endure incredible amounts of abuse without even scratching. This shield is every bit as durable as any other man-made shield ever created, capable of enduring the blows from the castle breaker, Guang Gloompond, bashes from Mariko's Take-Over and even protect herself from Albus' Heavenly Impact spell. *'Reflection Shield: '''The Reflection Shield is an incredibly fragile piece of work, not muh more durable than a typical house window. However, it's true saving graces comes from its ability to reflect next to any energy based attack back or away. This has been demonstrated when it was able to reflect the extremely potent spellwork of Albus' in the shape of his secret arts. *'Glass Armor: Exactly what it sounds like. Yu conjures up a piece of armor forged from her glass, protecting her from opposing blows and spell. This armor has been shown to be able to endure a hell of a beating, standing nearly as durable as Kiyohime herself. **'Sharp Armor:' This is the logical and almost extreme follow up to the traditional glass armor. The Sharp armor is even harder than the ordinary armor but comes with an offensive bonus as well. Every edge and curve on the armor are suddenly sharpened to extreme heights, allowing her to be able to cause even greater damage from her punches. Even receiving blows are now a danger for her opponent as every blow threatens to slice open their skin. *'Glass Containment:' Yu conjures up a bubble of molten glass which she will surround her opponent with. This bubble of glass will then proceed to harden to extreme lengths, keeping the opponent caught within the bubble and restrict them from doing anything else. The only catch is that there is no way to cause harm to the enemy while they are caught in this, but it is effective to keep priority targets from ever getting close. Should the opponent try to break out of this glass orb, it is important to go all out from the very start, because if the blow is not sufficient to shatter the containment bubble, it will only grow stronger until the point where it can no longer be broken. *'Glass Titan Fist: '''Yu surrounds her fist with a thick layer of magical glass, which will empower her arm and it's potency even further than the near-absurd levels she already possesses. The Titan fist is her most powerful spell, able to use it to break through anything that has ever been put in front of her, crushing her opposition with the greatest of ease. Aurora Magic Aurora Magic functions at large as a supplementary and supportive magic. This particular magic serves to either empower her allies or weaken her foes through certain auras which she surroundes herself or her allies with which sends out magical wavelengths of various positive or negative natures. While the Auras serve as her prime means of utilizing this magic, it also possesses a few directly offensive spells which can cause devastating damage to her targets. By giving one aura to her ally and one to herself, she is able to gain the benefits of multiple aura's at once. Auras *'Pink: The Pink aura enhances the speed of the wielder and its allies, proving them with a significant boost to their natural speed limit. *'Orange: '''The Orange aura enhances the endurance of the wielder and the allies by a signifaicant amount, suddenly being able to endure things that they could have never hoped to surviving previously. *'Green: 'The Green Aura enhances the body's natural healing system, allowing the wielder and it's allies to recuperate and heal from wounds and exhaustion much faster than by ordinary means. *'Blue: 'The blue aura enhances the wielders and allies' strengths, pushing them to almost twice their ordinary levels, making them true forces of devastation. *'Purple: 'The Purple aura enhances the mage allies' magical prowess by having their spells absorb abundant ambient ethernano particles from the surroundings, making each spell even more potent than previously, effectively making spells more powerful but without the additional cost of ethernano on the mage's part. *'Black: 'The black aura is the most useful in many cases for Yu. It hardens and sharpens all of her glass spells by almost three times. This in conjunction with the purple Aura results in some cataclysmic spellwork. Spells *'Aurora Beam: 'The Aurora beam is the weakest of Yu's aurora spells, yet its power is till the stuff of legends. Yu conjures up an immense amount of Aurora magic in the palm of her hands. After a sufficient amount of magic has been gathered, Yu will thrust her hands forward, sending a beam of extremely potent light magic which breaks through walls, shields, and barriers of almost any kind. *'Aurora Volley: 'The Aurora Volley is an extremely potent spell, searing with intense heats comparable to Hotoke's Solar Ray. Yu scurries up into the sky where she charges up four colossal orbs of aurora magic. Once they are sufficiently charged, Yu will unleash them in a barrage of scorching torment. These orbs of magic are potent enough to destroy half a city block, searing it down to ash. *'Valkyrie's Cry: '''The Valkyrie's Cry is utility spell more than anything, serving to immobilize the opponents by utterly crushing their sense of balance by assaulting their ear drums. The intense sounds unleashed from her mouth are so great that it can cause difficulty in breathing due to the immensely increased air pressure. '''Jin Jin is the second Kirin which came into Yu's possession. She found it along with Kiyohime, whom too aided in Yu's recovery. Jin was the mate of Kiyohime, and as such could not bear to lose his life partner to this human, and as such he asked of her to allow him to join her, effectively asking if he too may be claimed by the young girl. Jin is of similar stature as Kiyohime, though unlike her he is completely covered in whirling fur, whipping about as if it were flames. Jin possesses the power over Hellfire as well as Carbon Magic, and with great efficiency. Natural Abilities Immense Physical Prowess: Jin is a Kirin of monstrous physical capabilities, capabilities far succeeding that of Kiyohime and most other mortals. When transformed, even if only partially, Yu posseses much of Jin's astounding prowess. Her physical might is one to behold. Yu becomes strong enough to slice down small forests with her mere hand waves as she creates air pressure waves. Steel is like a flake, rock crumbles like dust and bursts open with her punches. She becomes even faster than Kiyohime, a being which can dart from one end of Crocus colossal arena to the other in the blink of an eye. While that is most certainly an impressive feat, Jin can dash across the whole city of Crocus in the matter of a few minutes As for endurance, that is a field which Jin excells in nearly beyond compare. While in the form of Jin, Yu can harden her skin or fur into abnormal heights, making her frame near invincible. '''Wingless Flight: '''Like all Kirin, Kiyohime possesses the inherent ability to travell through the skies without the aid of wings to sustain their flight. It is quite the sight to behold, to witness a creature seemingly gallop through the air as if it was still standing on solid ground. While no one is certain of exactly how this feat is performed, it is known that it is of a magical nature, thus it should be interruptable. There is only one question which remains from this. It has been said that no magical power is wasted when performing this feat. In other words: How can the Kirin perform this sort of magic without cost? '''Empathy: '''Empathy is a particular ability that every kirin possesses. This ability offers the kirin an additional sense. This sense functions as a way to sympathize and connect with another individual, to learn of and about them. This ability can serve the generally peaceful kirin to avoid conflict and convince the opponent to stop what they are doing. Through Empathy, the kirin will slowly, but surely, learn about the individual, which will allow them to be of the indivdual's aid when it is so required. There are two ways to achieve empathy with the opposing individual: Through conversation or through combat. Magical Abilities Relationships Romantic Interest Guang Gloompond Friends Kiyohime Jin Family Rivals and Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage